How Darkness Began
by spinopower
Summary: This is the story of two girls who grew up to destroy their entire kingdom. This is how even the brightest light can become the darkest shadow. This is a stand alone story to do with the past of Mannik, Chris and Elena from my other story, Burned 2: Colliding Universes.
1. How It Began

_Chapter 1_

_How it began_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! **

**A/N: Ok, so I really loved my new characters from Burned 2 (Chris, Elena and Mannik), so I decided I'd do a side story to do with their past. And you'll get to find out what happened to Anna in this (yes, you people were probably wondering that, and I don't care if you didn't because you did). This story will be going on as I write Burned 2, so I'll be doing two stories at a time.  
**

_There is more than 1 universe, but they all started out the same. But one little change made that universe split off from the first. Like if a sibling was born before the other, or if something was hot instead of cold. Even if one person had more darkness in their hearts than they should have, just one little change will make a different universe. And this is the story of two girls, who went on to destroy their home, and why they did it in the first place._

* * *

Queen Idun was lying in bed in her room, cradling her newborn daughter in her arms, watching as she slept soundly. The women smiled, happy to finally have a child. As she had grown up in the village, she'd watched as her mothers friends had children of their own, and wondered what it would be like. Now she knew, now she had a child of her own.

Her daughter had blue eyes, just like her mother, but her hair was as black as night. She wondered why this was, as none of her relatives had black hair, so she couldn't have inherited it from her mother, and as for the King, all this family had light hair. But Idun didn't really care for this, it must have just been a dormant gene or something.

The Queen was singing a lullaby to her child when the King walked quietly into the room and smiled, sitting on the bed beside his wife. He brushed some of his daughters hair out of her face and looked at his wife, speaking softly as to not to wake the child. "What shall we call her?"

Idun looked at Agdar and smiled. "I was thinking, Elsa. It means truth, and she'll be a honest and truthful Queen when she's older." She kissed the child's forehead.

"Then Elsa it is then." Agdar hugged his wife and took the child from her. "From now on, your called Elsa, ok?"

Elsa must of heard him, as she yawned, opening her big blue eyes and gazed up at the man. Agdar smiled down at her. "You look just like your mother, you know that?"

The child gurgled a response and the royal couple chuckled.

* * *

3 Years later, Elsa was still an only child, but her mother had become pregnant and she was hoping to get a little sister to play with. She would run around the castle thinking of things she could do with her sister, and she wondered what her parents would call the baby, but one day something incredible happened.

Elsa was sitting in her room at night, unable to sleep, when she heard the sound of something moving in the shadows of her room. She looked around, searching for the source of the sound. "Mama? Papa?" She asked, but got no response, the moving had stopped to.

She shrugged, going to back to playing on the floor, rolling around and messing up her black hair. But then she heard it again, saw the flicker of something moving in the darkness. She got up of the floor and crawled over to where she had seen it, and the shadows moved again.

She gasped, falling onto her back as whatever it was leaped from the darkness. She watched in amazement as the shadow swarmed in the moonlight and she giggled as it danced in front of her. "Do you wanna be my friend?" She smiled and the swarm seemed to nod. She giggled again and crawled to it, laying on her back.

The shadow danced on her chest and she reached out to touch it, feeling how cold it was. It moved onto her palm, still dancing as she watched it. She soon realized she could control its movements with her hands, and started to play games with it, like it was alive.

* * *

She played for hours with the thing, until her father walked into the room to check on her, as he had heard her movements from his bedroom. When he saw the shadow, his blood ran cold. He'd seen that sort of thing before, it was dark magic. His family had had trouble with it in the past, and to see it here, in his kingdom...

Elsa looked at her father and smiled. "Look papa, I made a friend!" She gestured with her hand and the swarm of shadows bounced up and down. This made Agdar's eyes widen, he had thought that some dark sorcerer had sent the thing to harm his daughter or worse. But now, now he realized Elsa was the one controlling the creature, she was the one who had made it.

"Elsa, get rid of that thing." He said loudly so she could hear him.

She formed. "But papa, it only wants to play."

"I said get rid of it. Elsa, its dangerous."

"But its my friend, it would never hurt me."

"Its not real Elsa, its just something your controlling yourself."

She giggled. "Yep, its cool isn't it." She shot her hand back and the shadow moved again, bouncing up and down like a ball and moving in a circle.

Agdar was getting worried for his daughter now, he knew that the more you used dark magic, the move powerful it became. "Elsa, do as your told, now."

"But papa-"

"No buts. Elsa, what you've done, its dangerous. It might not seem like it, but after a while you wont be able to control it, and it could hurt you or me and your mother."

"Could it?" Elsa looked from her bouncing friend, then to her father.

"Yes Elsa, please do as your told."

Elsa frowned, looking at her friend. "Sorry Spooks, you have to go home." She waved her hand out and the darkness being became part of the shadows of the room again.

"Thank you Elsa, now go back to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Yes papa." She looked down sadly, and her father helped her to climb back into bed, and he tucked her in, kissing her goodnight.

**A/N: Theres the first chapter, sorry its so small, but I'm not to sure how long the chapters are going to be for this story, as for its length... God knows. Well, I hope you liked it and tell me what you thought of it in your review :)**


	2. Then There Was Two

_Chapter 2_

_Then There Was Two_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish!**

**A/N: Ok, first off from a review from my friend. I am so sorry if that did sound racist when young elsa said 'blacky' so I've changed it to 'spooks'. I'm so sorry if I upset any of you for what I wrote, I just thought it was something a 3 year old might call something. When I was younger I'd suck at naming stuff like once I called blue monster I drew 'bluey' yeah... Anyway, please tell me what you think of this story in your review and thank you to anyone whos red the first chapter :)**

3 months after the dark magic incident, Elsa's mother had given birth to her sister. Agdar had got to name the child this time, he'd named her Anna, meaning gracious and merciful. She was a loud baby when she was born, when ever she was awake she would cry, with nothing being able to shut her up. She was born with strawberry blonde hair, with streaks of black in it, the same shade of black as Elsa's.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing about her, there was one thing that definitely seemed wrong. Her eyes. Her eyes were a blazing ruby, as red as blood. When her parents had first seen her open her eyes they were scared, when they took her to the priests they said she was the devil in disguise. Saying they should kill her to rid the kingdom of the devil's evil.

But the royals were horrified at the thought of killing one of their own child, so they ignored the word of the priest, looking after her like she was a normal child, they couldn't bring them to do it. After a month they final revealed Anna to Elsa, who accepted her sister like nothing was different about her and she couldn't wait to start playing with Anna. She was so happy to finally have a sister.

The King and Queen were already cautious of Elsa, as she'd already exhibited her capability of using dark magic. Luckily the young princess had obeyed her parents wishes and stopped even trying to use the horrible form of magic, so they weren't as worried for Elsa. Now they were just worried for Anna, the priests were already pointing towards her as the devil, what if she proved them right.

The royals had promised themselves that they would not let their family get torn apart by religious beliefs and would prove that Anna was as good hearted as the rest of them. But they had to be careful, Agdar knew of dark magic the most out of everyone in the kingdom.

Dark magic was made when a sorcerer made a deal with the devil to get more power, but it went wrong, the power corrupting him and turned him into a tyrant. That's what dark magic did, it was addictive. If you used it enough, you wouldn't be able to stop, dark magic had been known to turn even the goodest of sorcerers to the evilest of killers.

Agdar's brother had inherited magic from his father before him, and it had turned out to be dark magic. His brother had taken to learning the dark art at a young age, and at the age of 20 he was insane, trying to kill his own family. Agdar had been forced to kill him before he could kill Agdar himself, and the king was still stern when it came to anything to do with the practice. He didn't want to lose his family again.

* * *

The years were great for 5 years of the girls lives, with not a sign of dark magic in sight. Anna, couldn't have been better, despite her strange appearance, she was a lovely girl. When ever she want out into the town to play with her sister, other kids would whisper about her, call her names and make fun of her. But she never took any notice of them, she was just so happy all the time.

Her parents had stopped watching over her and her sister all the time, now that they weren't as concerned about the magic she could have anymore. But that was definitely the worst thing they could have done, as when she was on her own, she would practice the dark magic. When a normal 5 year old would have been trying to pretend, she would do anything but pretend.

Her powers got stronger everyday and she couldn't wait to show her sister and her parents. So when she was 7, she told Elsa to come to their bedroom so she could show her something.

* * *

Elsa ran to her bedroom excitedly as she followed Anna, wondering what her younger sister wanted to show her. She ran to their bedroom and jumped on her bed while Anna ran to the center of the room.

Anna giggled, ready to show her sister. She was so happy to finally show her what amazing stuff she could do. "Ready?" She asked and Elsa nodded excitedly.

Anna winked, her red eyes seeming to shine in the sunlight, and she sprawled her hand out. Darkness started to swirl up from the ground and it formed a large dog, as black as night.

Elsa gasped, she knew this type of magic before, 5 years ago her dad had told her off for using it, dark magic. She jumped off her bed and ran over to Anna and the dog, stroking its head. The darkness felt so solid and the fur so real. She smiled. "This is amazing."

Anna grinned. "Its so cool." She made the dog bark and Elsa giggled.

"So, this is dark magic isn't it?" Elsa asked, curious as to if it was.

Anna nodded. "Yep, wait.. How do you know about to?"

Elsa sighed. "Because I did it before you were born."

Anna's eyes widened. "This is really awesome! This means we can learn together!"

Elsa tried to quiet her down, if their parents found them now... "Maybe you should stop."

Anna frowned. "What? Why?"

"Well, papa said that this magic is dangerous."

"Does my dog look dangerous to you?" Anna waved her hand in direction of her shadow dog, which was prancing around the room like a real one.

Elsa frowned, she had a point. "But mama and papa say that it could get out of control."

Anna shook her head. "But I've been at this for years..."

Elsa stared at her. "Years?!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Its not that bad..."

Elsa glared at her. "Yes it is! That dog could start attacking us."

"No he wouldn't, come on, give him a chance!" Anna looked at her sister, making her red eyes big and cute. The dog ran up to them and started licking Elsa.

Elsa giggled, stroking the dog again. "Ok, fine.."

* * *

They played with the dog for hours, laughing and playing together. Elsa and Anna were so happy, until their mother came in to call them to dinner.

"Girls, its time for-" Then she saw the dog and screamed in terror.

Elsa and Anna froze when they saw their mother scream, the dog starting to bark wildly.

When Idun's husband heard her scream, he came running at top speed and when he got to the room, he wrapped his arm around his wife to comfort her. When seeing the dog that was roaring viciously, his eyes narrowed. "Who made this?" He said calmly, trying to keep his temper.

Anna and Elsa stayed quiet, looking glances at each other for a minute until Anna sighed. "Me.." She said quietly.

Idun had stopped screaming by then and was just sobbing, while her and her sister looked straight at Anna in horror. "Anna.. How could you?" Her mother cried.

Anna frowned. "Mama, papa, its not that bad, he's friendly!" She pointed to the dog, which had now calmed down and was sitting on the floor slightly.

Agdar glared at Anna. "Young lady, get rid of that thing now. That's an order."

Anna's eyes started to water. "But papa, he's not going to-"

"GET RID OF IT NOW!" Her father yelled, making her and Elsa flinch, they'd never heard him so angry before.

Anna burst into tears, the dog dissipating into nothing and Elsa hugged her sister to comfort her.

Idun was still crying while she tried to calm down her husband, who was now red in the face.

* * *

After that incident, her parents thought she'd stopped doing the dark art, but it had just made her practice more. Elsa still knew she practiced it, and she'd even started to practice it herself. Anna had convinced her that the magic wasn't dark and they had fun progressing together in the magic.

But one thing that Elsa failed to see was the change that was happening to her sister. Anna had stopped listening to her parents, after the incident she had come to hate them utterly, she'd even stopped talking to them all together, needing Elsa to talk to them for her. But it was about to get a lot worse, on Anna's 16th birthday.

**A/N: I sort of feel sorry for Anna, I don't think her dad should have been that harsh, but you'll see why they were so harsh in the future. And I wonder what is gonna happen on her 16th birthday? Mmm...**


	3. A Deadly Surprise

_Chapter 3_

_A Deadly Surprise_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish!**

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE VIOLENCE AND DEATH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

As Elsa and Anna grew up, they practiced the magic. Anna would learn something new and then she'd teach Elsa. Soon the two girls could do anything, but something was wrong. Anna had seen Elsa progress faster than she did; she was upset by this, as she had started at a younger age.

One day when Anna was 10, she and Elsa were practicing magic in their room, when Elsa noticed how upset Anna was. So she tried to cheer her up with her magic, it just made her more upset. Anna burst into tears, sobbing and rubbing her eyes until Elsa stopped.

Elsa walked to her sister and hugged her, asking "What's wrong Anna, don't you like my magic?"

Anna looked up at her sister, tears still dripping from her eyes. "No, no. I'm just not as good as you, but I started before you. I should be better!" She sniffled.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "Don't worry about it. It's probably just because I'm older than you. I'm sure you'll be better than me, one day." She wiped Anna's tears away.

Anna smiled slightly. "You think so?" Elsa nodded and Anna giggled. "Than I promise I'll be better at this than you when I'm older, and I keep promises!"

* * *

As they got older, their magic grew, but so did Anna's hatred towards her parents. She didn't even have meals with them anymore, isolating herself in she and Elsa's room. Only ever speaking to Elsa and the servants. So Elsa had to speak for her to their parents.

Elsa could see changes happening in her sister, she wasn't as innocent and sweet as she had been. Now she was becoming harsh and cruel, but Elsa still loved her. The magic didn't seem to be having any effects on Elsa herself, but she would always stick up for Anna, even when she had been the one to blame.

Now Anna let the insults that came her way in and all the kids knew that she would take action against them. But they still didn't stop, if anything, the insults and name calling got worse as she got older. She didn't have any friends except Elsa and since she was in an older class, their was no one to help her in lessons. They had taken to calling her 'rat' because of her red eyes, and it made her so mad.

* * *

Years went by and on Anna's 16th, she was taking a short cut through an alley to get to the docks when she was stopped by a girls from her classes called Olivia.

Anna knew she was trouble so she wanted to get away quickly, but the girl saw her and called. "Oi rat, where do you think your going?" The girl walked up to Anna, she was about a head taller than her, so Anna had to get on her tip toes to speak to her face to face.

"To the docks, I'm taking a short cut." Anna explained, tried to move past her but she blocked Anna's path. Before she knew it she was getting pushed to the ground and when she tried to get up, Olivia placed a foot on her stomach.

Olivia spat at her. "It's your birthday today isn't it? I'd wish you a happy birthday but I doubt anyone would. Today is just another day where we all have to cope with you" Anna tried to get her foot of her chest, but Olivia just pressed down harder. Now Anna was finding it hard to breath.

"Your just an ugly, weak rat and nobody likes you." The girl swung a punch at Anna that hit her in the face, and all Anna could do was watch Olivia smirk.

That was, until she started to get angry. A snarl escaped Anna's lips and she smiled. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Olivia looked at her in confusion squealed as a tendril of darkness tightly wrapped around her leg that was on Anna's stomach. The girl didn't even get time to speak before the tendril pulled back on her leg, and Anna heard the sound of breaking bone, followed by Olivia's scream. Anna jumped to her feet, the sound was music to her ears.

She'd never done something so harsh to someone before, and it felt good. It felt good to inflict pain on someone who had done the same to her. She looked at the fallen girl, she was sobbing and crying wildly while clutching her broken leg, which was bent back awkwardly. Anna loved seeing the girl so helpless, while a minute ago Anna was the helpless one.

Anna smiled as she walked over to the girl, the shadows of the alleyway coming to meet their master. Anna watched the look of fear spreading across the girls face as she realized what this was, and Anna knew that Olivia would have begged for her life, if not for the incredible pain she was in.

Now she was going to end her, now she was going to but this bully out of her misery. Anna raised the shadows and was about to tear Olivia apart when she heard a familiar voice. "Anna, stop this!" Elsa cried as she ran into the alleyway to her sister.

Anna's eyes widened as she looked at Elsa, the shadows freezing in their decent. "Elsa?" She said in confusion, but then saw Olivia trying to crawl away and she quickly used the darkness to pin her to the ground. "Stay out of this." She told her sister harshly.

"No Anna, I'm not." The 19 year old calmly put a hand on Anna's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "You don't need to do this."

Anna glared daggers at the wounded teen and spat out the words. "No, she deserves this."

Elsa frowned. "Does she, really?"

Anna's eyes started to water and she sagged, the darkness becoming part of the shadows again. "No." She sighed, starting to calm down.

Elsa smiled, hugging her. "Exactly."

They broke it off and Elsa walked over to Olivia, using the shadows to prop the girl up and Elsa tried to help her stay standing. "Anna, go home. I'll handle this."

Anna nodded quickly before legging it back to the castle as quickly as she could, hopefully Olivia would keep her mouth shut about this. While Anna was getting home, Elsa was helping Olivia to get to her parents as painlessly as possible. Most people would hate Anna for doing this, but Elsa? If anything, she felt sorry for her. Elsa knew how hard it must have been for her, having all those people making fun of her and insulting her, it had just been a matter of time before she would snap.

Elsa had never had that problem, she'd been the top of her class since the start, with everyone wanting to be her friend. But she didn't like any of them anyway, because she knew they only like her because of what she would become in the future, a Queen. So Anna was her only friend, as Elsa was to Anna. That way, Anna didn't feel as pained as she would have if Elsa had others to hang out with.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Anna and Elsa were called to the throne room. When they got there, they were greeted by their parents disapproving faces. Each girl gulped nervously, waiting for it, they just hoped it wasn't about what had happened today.

"Girls, we know what happened." Their father spoke quietly, like he was trying to keep his anger in. Anna and Elsa knew what that meant, he'd explode anytime now and they had to brace themselves for it.

The king took a deep breath and "HOW DARE YOU!?" He barked at Anna, while Elsa hugged her. Anna looked down and muttered something.

It was loud enough for Agdar to hear something, but not quiet for it to be clear. "What was that?" He asked her in his commanding voice.

Anna stayed quiet this time, not even whispering.

He was getting quite annoyed by his daughter so he spoke up a bit louder. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Anna's anger flared and she shot her head up, breaking away from Elsa. "I HATE YOU!" She snarled.

Her mother spoke before she could give Agdar the chance to start yelling again. "That's no way to speak to your father, young lady."

Anna was about to shout back at her but Elsa put a hand on her shoulder. It was Elsa's code for 'I've got this'. "Mama, papa. She didn't mean it. She's just a little upset." Elsa tried to reason with her parents, she didn't want Anna getting into trouble.

The king looked at the girls. "Upset doesn't start bones."

Elsa tried to speak for her sister. "It was an accident, it got out of hand." She assured them.

"You can't break someones bone by accident, unless it was..." His eyes narrowed in anger. "Magic."

Elsa thinned her lips and saw took to glancing at Anna, who was still looking down, tears streaming from her eyes. "Yes, but it was an accident. She didn't mean-"

Elsa was cut of by her father who was speaking more heartbroken than angry now. "How long have you been practicing."

She sighed, not much point in denying it. "Since you found out about Anna's magic."

"Both of you?" Idun spoke up, horrified.

"Yes, but it's alright. It's not dangerous, its just-" Elsa tried but was cut of by her father again.

"It's not dangerous? Tell that to the girl whose leg Anna broke." His words were harsh, making Elsa reconsider what to say next.

"You see, this magic is dangerous. It can never be good. It is a cruel and dark art, there can only be destruction brought from it." He continued his lecture. "You two must promise me you'll never do this again, to never even think about this dark magic. Am I understood?"

Elsa sagged, defeated. "Yes, papa."

Anna gave no response, her head still down, so Agdar asked again. "Understood?" Louder this time.

Anna looked up at them, her red eyes blazing with hatred. "NO!" She screamed, causing Elsa and her parents to back away from her in shock. "I am sick of having to do what you say, sick of having to listen to you, sick of having to cope with living with you." Anna growled, the shadows gathering around her.

Her parents eyes widened, and they hugged each other, along with Elsa, who was feeling quiet scared. Agdar looked at her in anger. "They were right, we should have listened to them. You are a monster."

Those words echoed around the room and everyone went silent. Elsa's eyes narrowed and she broke away from her parents. "Monster? How can you call my sister a monster?" She said, horrifying realization in her voice. "When I was younger.. You would speak to priests. The priests are the 'they' aren't they?"

"Yes." The king answered her, while he was still looking at Anna.

"They told you to kill her, didn't they? And now your considering it?!" Elsa looked at them in disgust, walking over to Anna, who was now surrounded by the darkness. Idun screamed for Elsa. "Elsa! Get away from it!"

Elsa spun and looked at her mother. "It!? Anna is not an it, she is my sister and your daughter!"

"Not anymore." Agdar said quietly, he drew his sword.

Elsa felt torn._ My father was going to kill my sister, and my mother is just standing by and watching. They aren't even giving Anna a chance, but I know that Anna is good at heart, in her own way. If they could just get to know her... But no, they had had 16 years to know her._ They had their chance, Now Elsa was starting to see them how Anna saw them.

Agdar ordered Elsa to come back to them, but she just looked at him with anger in her eyes. The sisters hugged, they shot their arms up. Elsa looked at her parents for one last time. _They called Anna a monster, a thing. No, they are the monsters, the things._ "Goodbye." She breathed, and on that note, the shadows sprang, both girls controlling them.

The royal couple didn't even get chance to scream, and the shadows swarmed them, and snapped their necks. The shadows dissipated and the dead royals fell to the ground, and now the daughters felt a new power they hadn't felt before. That was when they realized the source of their magic. _Death._


End file.
